There's a Ninja In My School
by Battousai Baruleudth
Summary: Naruto, Ninja dari masa lalu datang ke masa depan, disana ia bertemu dengan Sakura, apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Ninja di Tokyo.  WARNING ! AT maybe OOC, Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**** : **AU, Typos, OOC, etc.

**Genre : **Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

**Pairing : **Narusaku (main) and other.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Naruto, Ninja dari masa lalu datang ke masa depan. Tiba-tiba saja dia di ajak untuk sekolah disana, dan penjelasan atas kejadian ini mulai terungkap. Dan sekarang dia harus mencari cara untuk kembali ke jamannya.

Don't Like Don't Read !

Battousai Namikaze

**There's a Ninja In My School**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Tokyo, kota yang bisa dibilang tidak pernah tidur.<br>Apa mungkin orang-orang yang tinggal di kota ini tidak pernah memejamkan matanya... ? Oke itu anehApa malah kota itu sendiri yang tidak pernah memejamkan matanya... ? Itu lebih tidak rasional  
>Mungkin itu karena selalu saja ada aktifitas yang orang-orang lakukan selama bumi berotasi penuh, entah suatu tuntutan pekerjaan atau yang lainnya.<br>Tapi itu tidak memungkinkan seluruh pelosok kota ini selalu ramai, di sebuah jalan yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna gelap melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Perlahan speedometer mobil itu menunjukkan arah jarumnya yang mulai bergerak ke arah angka yang semakin rendah.

'Stttt'

'Cklek'

Pintu mobil itu terbuka saat mobil itu berhenti di pinggiran jalan menunjukkan sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

"kau yakin tidak mau aku antar sampai apartemenmu forehead ?" tanya seseorang dari dalam mobil yang sedang memegang kemudi mobil.

"sampai sini saja Ino, aku mau mampir dulu... lagipula kau harus cepat mengembalikkan mobil ini bukan ?" jawabnya, dia menatap gadis berambut pirang pucat yang baru saja mangantarnya.

"iyaa juga sihh... aku bisa dimarahi bibi nanti kalau terlalu lama meminjam mobil suaminya ini Hihihihi...  
>yaa sudah yaa Sakura, hati-hati kau dijalan... Jaa~"<p>

'Brumm'

Dan dengan terdengarnya suara suara mobil yang melaju meninggalkan gadis berambut pinkish yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Di malam yang mencekam ini, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar pinggir jalan, sesekali ia melirik ke jam tangannya yang bertengger di pergelang tangan kirinya.  
>'10.57'<p>

"sudah selarut ini rupanya" gumam gadis itu. Ia sedikit senang karena tempat ini sudah sepi, kalau sampai ada orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.  
>Untuk apa seorang gadis yang masih terlihat sangat muda yang kalau dilihat dari fisiknya bisa ditebak umurnya sekitar 16-19 tahun ini berjalan sendirian di jalan yang sepi ini.<p>

"Hahhh~" helaan nafasnya yang terdengar cukup berat menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu sudah cukup lelah.

Sakura PoV

"Hahhh~"

'kenapa aku tidak terima saja tadi tawaran Ino, aku malas kalau harus berjalan terus, apalagi tempat ini sudah sangat sepi' batinku.

Aku terus berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, mungkin ada sesuatu lebih tepatnya aku takut kalau ada sesuatu. Aku berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit yang akan mempercepatku menuju tempat tujuanku.

'sepi sekali' batinku terus mengucapkan itu tiap kurasakan tubuhku menggigil dan bulukuduku berdiri.

'Wishhh'

Ada suatu cahaya yang terang dibelakangku, saat aku melewati perempatan gang. Rasa penasaranku yang benar-benar lapar ini sangat menggangguku, dengan sedikit keberanian aku berbalik dan mencoba mencapai tempat asal cahaya yang amat terang itu, dan tempat itu ada di... pojok gang sempit.

'Glekk'

Apa aku benar-benar yakin ingin melihat sumber cahaya itu, dan kali ini aku harus benar-benar menyalahkan rasa keingintahuanku.  
>Aku terus berjalan dan sampai akhirnya tinggal satu belokan menuju ujung gang tempat cahaya tadi. Aku mengendap-ngendap mencoba untuk tidak diketahui, mungkin itu tadi adalah alien yang baru saja turun untuk mendominasi dunia... dan sekarang aku harus menyalahkan imajinasiku yang berlebihan.<p>

'Poof'

Aku melihat asap keluar dari arah gang itu, dan saat asap itu memudar tampak sebuah bayangan di dinding seperti... monster. Dan bayangan itu berjalan mendekat

'Ohh tidak'

'Lari !'

'bodoh bodoh bodoh' aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri, entah sebodoh apa aku sampai-sampai ingin melihat cahaya aneh yang pasti itu sangat membahayakan bagi seorang gadis sepertiku. Aku terus berlari, sampai di perempatan gang tadi aku malah berbelok ke arah yang tidak aku ketahui menuju kemana, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Aku terus berlari melewati gang itu dan akhirnya sampai menuju ujung gang lain dan... para pria yang terlihat berantakan seperti sedang mabuk.

'Ohh Tidak'

Normal PoV

Gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar terjebak sekarang, dihadapannya beberapa pria mabuk yang masih memegang botol.  
>"Wahh... Wahh... sepertinya ini malam keberuntungan kita teman-teman" ucap salah seorang pria<br>"bagaimana kalau kita ajak bermain juga" pria yang lainnya ikut bicara  
>"kau benar... dia terlihat cukup 'hot', sama seperti kita yang sudah mulai panas"<p>

Tubuh gadis itu gemetaran melihat para pria paruh baya itu terus mendekat ke arahnya, dia mencoba menjauh dengan mundur beberapa langkah.

'Grepp'

"AKKHHHHHH…"

Sialnya lagi, Sakura tidak menyadari ada seseorang dari mereka berada tepat dibelakangnya dan sekarang menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang.  
>Gadis itu terus berteriak-teriak memberontak, tapi sepertinya percuma untuk mendapat pertolongan di tempat sesepi ini. Dan dia menangis.<p>

"Ohh jangan menangis, aku tidak akan melukaimu...  
>kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain bersama kami"<p>

Dia tahu 'bermain' yang mereka maksud bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Lelah rasanya ia berteriak karena sepertinya percuma saja, pasrah.  
>Salah satu pria sudah ada dihadapannya, dia melepas botol yang ada di tangan kanannya.<p>

"aku tidak ingin melihat wajah cantikmu rusak gara-gara air matamu nona"

'Swing'

'Cleb'

"Arrghhh"

Pria itu berteriak karena rasa sakit hebat yang ia rasakan, tubuhnya terhempas menempel di dinding dan tangan kanannya yang baru saja akan menyentuh wajah Sakura tertemel di dinding dengan sesuatu menancapnya, sesuatu seperti sebuah pisau, tapi sedikit berbeda karena memiliki gagang yang tebalut kain putih dan ujung gagangnya berlubang.

"Siapa disana ! tunjukkan dirimu !"

Para pria itu terlihat sangat panik.

"kalian mengganggu seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya... itu sungguh tidak bisa kuterima"

Para pria itu mendongak mencoba melihat sosok yang baru saja berkata seperti itu. Dia berdiri di atas genting salah satu bangunan yang cukup tinggi.

Sakura ikut mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi tidak bisa melihat jelas sosok itu, penglihatannya buram karena air mata yang tadi sempat keluar.  
>Sosok misterius itu menghilang dari atas genting.<p>

"kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" Sakura sangat kaget sosok itu sudah ada dihdapannya. Para pria disana pun tidak kalah shock. Bagaimana tidak, ada orang yang bisa tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dalam sekejap. Mereka semua langsung berlari kearah sosok itu hendak menyerangnya .

'Stttt'

"Hahhh dimana dia ?"

"mencariku eh... "

Dan sekarang mereka benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatan mereka sendiri, sosok itu sudah ada di belakang mereka. Lagi-lagi dia berpindah tempat bagai hantu.

"Ba-bagaima-mana dia-"

'Buagh... Buagh... Buagh...'

'Duagh… Duagh... Duagh...'

Terdengar suara tubuh yang terhempas keras ke dinding, semua pria itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri.  
>Sakura mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Ada orang misterius, dia bisa bergerak sangat cepat, dan sekarang mengahajar para pria yang mau menggodanya.<br>Sakura keluar dari lamunannya saat sosok itu sudah ada dihadapannya lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Sakura masih terdiam melongo, dia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang itu, dia menghapus airmata yang menggenang dimatanya, setelah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, akhirnya mata emeraldnya bisa menangkap jelas sosok misterius dihadapannya.

Rambut spiky pirang menyala, mata sewarna sapphire, kulit wajah tan kecoklatan juga ada seperti kumis di kedua pipinya, memakai sebuah ikat kepala bergambar aneh lebih mirip seperti sebuah lambang, memakai jaket orange dengan garis hitam di lengan dan bagian tengah dan celana orange panjang, serta sebuah jubah merah dengan corak api berwarna hitam di bagian bawah jubahnya.

"Hey kenapa kau diam saja seperti itu, apa kau terkena genjutsu ?"

'gen- apa tadi, apa sebenarnya yang dia bicarakan ?' Sakura masih berpikir tentang orang dihadapannya sampai-sampi tidak sadar dia sedang melongo memperhatikan penampilannya.

"ka-kau ini ap-apa ?"

"Hahh... tentu saja kan aku ini...  
>seorang Shinobi"<p>

**To Be Continued**

Maaf kalo ceritanya yang garing, juga alurnya mungkin kecepetan. Tapi makasih kalo udah mau baca :D.

Mohon Reviewnya…


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING : **AU, Typos, OOC, etc.

**Genre : **Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

**Pairing : **Narusaku (main) and other.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

Balasan Review :

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran  : Makasih buat concrit & sarannya, soal POV okelah aku akan menggunakan orang ketiga, tapi di chapter ini masih ada perubahan POV (Hehehehe), trus soal Sakura iya dia emang masih bakal jadi teammatenya Naruto di dunia Shinobi, aku rencananya mau ngambil dua setting cerita. Mohon bantuannya berhubung aku masih Newbie dan amatiran Hehee. Sekali lagi makasih.

Yashina Uzumaki : Iya maaf percakapannya gak jelas, Makasih reviewnya.

Ran Kajiura  : ini udah update kok, soal POV diusahaain gak bakal sering ganti, Makasih reviewnya.

gui gui M.I.T : salam kenal juga, ia ini asih prolog mudah-mudahan chapter ini agak panjang, Makasih reviewnya.

Tachibana ikki cielers : maaf ya namanya gak kecantum, nih udah aku publish ulang. Makasih atas reviewnya :D .

Fergie Shappirerald11 : Salahnya bukan AU, ketauan masih amatiran (Hehehehe) tadinya mau nulis AT sempet bingung kan ini ngambil dua setting cerita, bakal dirubah deh. Makasih buat concrit-nya, trus juga emang Fergie-san udah pernah review fic aku sebelumnya dan makash juga telah jadi review satu-satunya :D, aku juga seneng kok dapet concrit tapi mungkin aku lupa memperbaikinya bukan maksud nggak mendengarkan, Fergie-san bisa cek fic aku yang sebelumnya yang Fergie-san review juga, aku udah publish ulang dan coba memperbaikinya. Kalo bisa review lagi yaa dan kasih concrit lagi, Makasih.

Summary : Naruto, Ninja dari masa lalu datang ke masa depan. Bertemu Sakura dan ikut sekolah dengannya.

Don't Like Don't Read !

Battousai Namikaze

**There's a Ninja In My School**

Previously :

"ka-kau ini ap-apa?"

"Hahh... tentu saja kan aku ini...  
>seorang Shinobi"<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Shi-shinobi... " Sakura masih heran dengannya

"Yaaap" jawabnya dengan nada bangga

"Mak-masudmu... seperti ninja, begitu?"

"Hee'emphh" jawabnya masih dengan bangga dan ditambah anggukan mantap

"Hahhh... memangnya ada yang seperti itu !" Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berbalik hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ekhh... tunggu mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mau pulang"

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah wajahnya

"Ekhh... kenapa tanya aku baka!"

"tapi-"

"Dengar! aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi" Dan dengan kalimat yang diberi nada sedikit membentak, gadis pink-head itu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda blonde itu sendiri dengan tampang kebingungan.

.

.

'Cklek'

Gadis itu membuka suatu pintu pada sebuah apartemen yang tidak bisa dibilang besar, mencoba mencari suatu tombol di dinding ruangan. Ketemu, tombol ditekan dan ruangan itu yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang seketika.

'KYAAAAA'

"Heiii... aku sudah menunggumu"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY PLACE!" Sakura meledak begitu mendapati seorang pemuda blonde yang tadi sempat mengaku ninja sedang duduk bersila di tengah ruang tamunya sambil memegang ikat kepala yang tadi bertengger di dahinya.

"kau ngomong apa sihh... aku nggak ngerti" pemuda itu jelas-jelas bingung dengan perkataan Sakura barusan, mana tahu dia soal English!

"Kau! keluar sekarang!"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu?"

"Kenapa katamu! sudah jelas karena kau!"

"Aku?"

"Yaa... aku bingung bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke apartemenku"

"Itu yaa... sudah kubilangkan kalau aku ini ninja...  
>ninja yang hebat Hihihihihi" jawabnya dengan senyum unjuk gigi<p>

"Dan aku adalah putri dari negeri dongeng!"

"Ekhh... kau tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi aku ini me-"

"CUKUP! hentikan omong kosongmu ! sekarang keluar dari tempatku!"

"Tapi aku harus pergi kemana"

"Yaa mana aku tahu! mungkin kau bisa kembali ke tempat asalmu, ke dunia NINJAmu"

"Te-tempat... asalku..." gumamnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sekarang dia malah terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

Sementara Sakura yang sudah benar-benar pusing sejak tadi amarahnya meledak-ledak tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, dia berjalan melewati pemuda itu dan langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di sofa

"Tempat asalku?" pemuda itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi pendengaran Sakura bisa mendengarnya, sekarang pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya mulai memucat

"Yaa tempat asalmu, sekarang-"

"Dimana tempat asalku ? Dari mana aku berasal ? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini ?" sekarang dia bertanya tapi setengah berteriak, dia kelihatan sangat bingung dan frustasi

"Ekhh... kenapa tanya aku-"

'Brughhh'

:

:

:

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Coba saja kau hentikan aku kalau kau bisa bocah"

"Lihat saja, aku tidak akan menyerah padamu!"

"Kau sudah menggagalkan rencana 'Tsuki no Me' ku yang hampir berhasil…

akan kubuat kau membayar semuanya"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, akan kugunakan jutsu khusus untukmu"

'akan kugunakan jutsu itu, walau harus menghabiskan sisa chakraku, yang penting bocah ini harus segera kulenyapkan'

"Rasakan ini!  
>Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!"<p>

"pergilah dan mati bocah...  
>Jikuukan Idou no Jutsu!"<p>

Dan saat keluarnya mantra yang dibarengi dengan sebuah segel tangan tersebut, cahaya putih yang amat terang mengelilingi penglihatan.  
>Cahaya putih itu berganti warna menjadi kekuning-kuningan, cahaya yang bisa menusuk dan mengganggu penglihatan bahkan saat mata terpejam. Tidak lama kemudian kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan menampakan kedua iris sapphire .<p>

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya seseorang di ruangan itu.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut, lalu segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencoba mencari tahu dimana ia sekarang. Dia sedang berbaring di sebuah sofa dan ada sebuah handuk basah di dahinya. Segera mengambil handuk itu dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia masih berada di apartemen ini ternyata.

'tadi itu cuma mimpi'

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju dapur, sedang memasak rupanya. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Kalau sudah bangun, cepat mandi lalu bersiaplah"

"Err... kau merawatku semalam?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau tiba-tiba pingsan disini...  
>dan juga sudah terlalu malam"<p>

"Terima kasih yaa, maaf sudah merepotkan semalam tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat pusing  
>maaf sekali lagi" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya sekilas bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.<p>

"Sudahlah, anggap saja itu sebagai rasa terima kasihku semalam" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu pemuda itu seraya memintanya menegakkan badannya kembali. Pemuda itu langsung menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" ucapnya sangat bersemangat sambil tersenyum.

"Haruno Sakura" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum juga dan menjabat uluran tangannya.

"Sudah sana cepat mandi"

"Yaa... Sakura-chan"

Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda bernama Naruto itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk melilit di pinggangnya, Sakura yang sedang berada di dapur langsung menoleh kearahnya, yaa di apartemen ini kamar mandi berada di dapur. Sakura terus memperhatikan sosok pria dihadapannya, rambutnya yang basah dan terbilang acak-acakan itu malah membuatnya semakin tampan, dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang six-pack itu benar-benar bisa membuat wanita manapun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus memperhatikannya. Tangannya yang kekar yang bisa mengcenkramnya kapan saja, dan pandangan terakhirnya tertuju pada sebuah kalung berlian yang ada di lehernya.

'Cantik, Indah sekali'

'BLUSH'

Wajahnya gadis itu mulai memerah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Apa ini perasaan apa ini. Naruto yang mulai tidak nyaman diperhatikan terus seperti itu pun bereaksi, dia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah gadis itu.

"Ekhh… iya ada apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Ekhh a-aku?"

"Yaa… kau memperhatikanku terus dari tadi dan wajahmu memerah…

Apa kau sakit?"

"Ap-apa memperhatikanmu… tidak!

Aku tidak apa-apa, sudah sana cepat berpakaian dan sarapan"

'fuhhh… hampir saja,' Sakura benar-benar gugup karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan pesona dari pemuda itu, dia hanya berharap Naruto tidak menyadarinya dan menganggapnya mesum.

Naruto telah selesai berpakaian dengan pakaian orange seperti biasanya, dan langsung iut sarapan dengan Sakura. Sakura menyiapkan onigiri untuk mereka berdua.

"hmmmm… enak Sakura-chan"

"Benarkah ? Begitu menurutmu?"

"Yaa… memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak… hanya saja kau lah orang pertama yang memuji masakanku

Mereka bilang masakanku tidak enak"

"Enak kok" jawabnya sambil terus mengunyah makanannya

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya, entah kenapa dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya, tapi walau bagaimanapun dia tidak mengenal pria ini bagaimana kalau dia ini penipu, Sakura masih ingat pria terus saja mengaku sebagai ninja atau apalah. Setelah selesai sarapan Sakura langsung menyuruh Naruto bersiap-siap.

"Hei Naruto… dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Tempat tinggal?

…

Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak ingat sama sekali"

"Hahhh… mana mungkin kau sampai tidak ingat"

"Sungguh aku tidak ingat apa-apa sama sekali…

Yang aku ingat hanyalah semalam aku mendengar teriakkan seseorang dan aku langsung menolongnya, dan ternyata itu Sakura-chan"

"Aduhh… aku benar-benar pusing, bagaimana mungkin sampai tidak ingat begitu

Lalu apa kau punya keluarga?"

"Keluarga… tidak tahu"

"Hahhh tidak tahu juga…

Jangan-jangan kau terkena Amnesia"

"Apa itu amnesia ?"

"Itu hilang ingatan… masa itu saja tidak tahu"

"Seperti genjutsu yaa?"

"Genjutsu?"

"Yaa, teknik ilusi"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bicaramu

Kau ini sebenarnya datang dari planet mana sihh"

Sakura tidak tahu apa yamng harus ia lakukan dengan pemuda ini, dia tidak ingat apa-apa. Awalnya Sakura mau mengajaknya pergi untuk mencari tempat asalnya tapi kalau begini sihh tidak mungkin. Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat apa-apa, mengapa ia bisa ada disini.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk bersiap-siap, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ohh itu, tadinya aku mau mencari tempat asalmu tapi kalau begini mana mungkin…

Yaa sudah… kita pergi keluar saja mungkin kau bisa ingat sesuatu"

"Baiklah…"

Sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkan apartemen tersebut, dia mengencangkan ikat kepalanya. Dan Sakura melihatnya, aneh sekali harus memakai ikat kepala seperti itu. Bukannya apa-apa Sakura hanya tidak mau orang yang melihatnya menganggapnya penggila anime seperti anak-anak.

"kenapa kau pakai ikat kepala seperti itu?"

"ini namanya Hitai Ate…

Untuk melindungi kepalamu dari serangan, siapa tahu diluar sana ada shinobi lawan"

'PLAK'

Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar itu, menyesal dia bertanya lagi-lagi dia berbicara aneh dan masih mengaku sebagai ninja. Apa amnesia bisa sampai separah ini ?  
>Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Tokyo, sekarang sedang sangat ramai karena sedang akhir pecan, beberapa orang yang lalu lalang memperhatikan mereka berdua, terutama Naruto dia berpakaian aneh serba orange seperti itu pasti akan menjadi perhatian dan juga dari tadi dia celingukkan melihat sekeliling, merasa takjub dengan semua yang dilihatnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat benda-benda asing seperti ini, seperti sebuah besi besar yang memiliki roda 4 yang bisa melaju kencang. Sakura tentu menyadari pandangan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang dan langsung melirik kearah Naruto. Ternyata dugaan sejak awal memang tepat.<p>

"Apa kau sudah ingat sesuatu Naruto?"

"Ingat apa… aku baru pertama kali melihat semua benda-benda aneh ini"

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto menunjuk kearah mobil yang sedang terparkir.

"Itu kan mobil masa hal sespele itu sampai tidak ingat, amnesiamu benar-benar sudah parah"

Naruto tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataan Sakura tadi, pandangannya terus fokus pada sekelilingnya. Mereka berjalan cukup lama berkeliling daerah Shibuya, sampai tak terasa hari sudah semakin siang. Sakura sudah lelah dengan perjalanan yang sebenarnya tidak berguna ini, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kursi yang berada di taman. Setelah duduk sebentar akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari minuman, dia sangat haus sekali, tidak tahu dengan ninja bodoh di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi matanya terus berbinar-binar.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar… aku mau beli minuman aku haus

Jangan kemana-mana" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

**.  
><strong>

**Naruto PoV**

Aku benar-benar takjub, tidak pernah aku melihat benda-benda hebat seperti ini, aku terus memperhatikan sekelilingku. Ada yang sedang bermain dengan orang tuanya ada juga yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya, tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku kearah jalan raya, benda-benda itu bisa melaju dengan sangat cepat apa yang menariknya, tidak mungkin kalau di dalam besi itu ada seekor kuda yang menariknya, ini aneh.

"NAWAKI !"

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak, dia seorang wanita separuh baya berambut pirang dan masih terlihat sangat cantik, dadanya juga masih berukuran 'Wahhh'. Tapi sekarang wajahnya terlihat sangat panik, aku melihat kearah pandangannya dan… ada anak seusia 7 tahun sedang berada di tengah jalan.

'GAWAT'

.

**Sakura Pov**

Aku harap Naruto tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan sendiri, aku sangat haus sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan, dia saja tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa mana mungkin aku bisa menemukan tempat tinggalnya, ya sudahlah semoga saja dia ingatannya cepat kembali.

"Akhhh… segarnya…" benar-benar menyegarkan setelah berjalan-jalan cukup lama meminum air dingin adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Aku sudah selesai dengan membeli minuman, aku harus segera kembali bisa gawat kalau Naruto kutinggalkan sendirian, bisa-bisa dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Aku sudah sampai di kursi yang tadi sempat kududuki tapi dimana Naruto, dia tidak ada jangan-jangan benar dugaanku. Tunggu apa itu, ada kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan aku ingin melihatnya.

"Ramai sekali ada apa ?" aku semakin penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa. Aku coba menerobos ke tengah kerumunan, dan saat kulihat disana adalah…

"Naruto!"

.

**Normal PoV**

"Naruto!"

Naruto yang namanua merasa dipanggil menoleh kebelakang, mendapatai Sakura yang sedang berdiri menatapnya horror. Dia berdiri dari posisinya yang terduduk itu, mendekat kearah gadis itu.

"Heii Sakura-chan kau sudah kembali" ucapnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Naruto ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Ti-tidak ada ap-"

"Nona pacarmu ini hebat sekali, dia baru saja menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil dari kecelakaan maut, tapi dia sendiri malah terserempet motor"  
>Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah ada seseorang dari kerumunan yang memotongnya. Mata Sakura melebar mendengar semua itu.<p>

"Be-benarkah itu Naruto?" tanyanya setengah ragu

"Hihihihihihi" yang ditanya hanya tertawa dengan khasnya.

.

**Flashback**

'GAWAT'

Wanita separuh baya itu masih histeris meneriaki nama anaknya kerena mobil yang melaju kencang itu semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan anaknya yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan.

10 meter

5 meter

1 meter

0,0001 meter

'Flash'

'Ckittt'

'Bruagh'

Dan kejadian itu sudah tidak bisa ter'elakan lagi.

Teriakkan wanita paruh baya semakin menjadi-jadi saat terdengar sesuatu yang tertabrak. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disitu berbisik satu sama lain.

'wahh hebat'

'iya anak itu hebat'

'datang disaat yang tepat'

'anak kecil itu berhasil diselamatkan'

Matanya melebar mendengar kalimat tersebut, dia memberanikan diri melihat kearah jalan raya, dan yang dilihatnya adalah... seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menggendong anak kecil berambut coklat di tengah jalan, pinggang kiri pemuda itu lecet dan pakaiannya robek cukup lebar.

"Nawaki!" wanita itu berteriak lagi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan langsung melesat ke sisi jalan tempat wanita itu.

"Baa-san ini anakmu, hampir saja...  
>lain kali berhati-hatilah" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan anak kecil yang ia gendong pada wanita itu.<p>

Wanita paruh baya langsung mengambil anaknya tanpa berkata apa-apa, dapat dilihat anak itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan, mungkin karena kaget" tambah Naruto.

Sesaat sebelum Naruto hendak dari tempat tersebut, wanita itu meraih tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk berterima kasih padamu, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa anakku"

"A-aku hanya ingin membantu kok"

"Katakanlah, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu"

"Ti-tidak perlu Baa-"

"Ini ambillah, bajumu jadi robek yaa" ucap wanita itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Naruto

Naruto sendiri masih bingung dan terus memperhatikan beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi wanita itu berikan padanya.

'kertas apa ini, apa ini uang? tapi berbeda sekali'

Wanita itu kini sudah berdiri di sisi jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya, tidak lama kemudian ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti disitu.

"Nak, aku pergi dulu yaa... aku harus segera membawa Nawaki pulang...  
>sekali lagi terima kasih banyak" ucapnya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.<p>

"Yaa... lain kali berhati-hatilah Baa-san, jaga anakmu baik-baik" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

.

**Present Time**

Sekarang Naruto danSakura sudah duduk di kursi taman yang tadi sempat mereka duduki, Sakura sedang memberi plester di bagian pinggang Naruto yang lecet, sambil tersenyum.

'ternyata bocah ini hebat juga, walaupun kelihatannya bodoh'

Sedangkan Naruto malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang dari tadi terus menyunggingkan senyum, dan entah mengapa senyuman gadis itu terasa sangat hangat di dada pemuda itu seperti sudah sering melihatnya padahal baru bertemu, tapi gadis itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal, tapi siapa... dia sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya, akhh mungkin cuma perasaan saja.

"Oiaa Sakura-chan, Nenek yang kuceritakan tadi juga memberikan ini padaku...  
>apa ini uang?" Naruto teringat akan kertas yang tadi wanita paruh baya itu berikan, dan langsung menyodorkannya pada Sakura.<p>

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar melihat kertas yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

'banyak sekali'

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto yang sepertinya kebingungan

"Apa kau tidak tahu ini apa?" ucap gadis itu sambil menyambar kertas yang Naruto pegang. Pemuda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesaat Sakura tersenyum singkat, kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat senyuman itu lebih mirip seperti sebuah... seringaian.

'ternyata amnesia bocah ini ada untungnya juga'

Naruto masih bingung melihat tingkah Sakura yang tiba-tiba seperti senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Nahh sudah selesai, sekarang lukamu akan cepat sembuh Naruto" ucap gadis berambut pink tersebut sambil berdiri

"Sebenarnya tanpa ini pun aku bisa sembuh lebih cepat" balas Naruto

Sakura tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan Naruto itu barusan, kalau dia bertanya pasti pemuda itu akan berkata yang aneh-aneh soal Ninja.

"Ayo Naruto kita pergi"

"Ekh, pergi kemana?"

"Lihatlah bajumu robek begitu, kita harus cari baju untukmu" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum, padahal sebenarnya dia yang ingin menghabiskan uang tersebut. Lagipula ini masih siang, daripada langsung pulang sebaiknya menghabiskan waktu dulu. Naruto hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti gadis itu.

.

.

Mereka sudah ada di sebuah Mall, sekarang malah giliran gadis pinkish itu yang terlihat kagum sambil mengedarkan matanya yang berbinar-binar itu, seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya padahal ia sudah tidak asing dengan tempat ini karena sering pergi kesini dengan sahabat pirangnya, tentu bukan pirang yang ini. Sedangkan Naruto malah kebingungan dengan tempat yang menurutnya aneh, sangat ramai dan dipenuhi oleh benda-benda aneh. Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi diikuti Naruto. Sakura terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ada didepan elevator. Naruto memperhatikan tangga yang bisa berjalan naik dengan sendirinya itu, saat Sakura hendak meletakkan kaki kanannya pada anak tangga tersebut Naruto langsung menariknya.

"Sakura-chan, apa benda tidak berbahaya ?" tanyanya polos

"Ini elevator, memang begini cara kerjanya" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang agak malas, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto yang menurutnya amnesia ini.

Naruto mengikuti Sakura naik ke elevator dengan agak takut, tapi toh tidak apa-apa sampai diatas. Sakura langsung menarik lengan Naruto untuk mengikutinya, hendak mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untuk Naruto, gadis itu sengaja memilih pakaian yang diskonnya tinggi agar uang itu tersisa cukup banyak untuknya.

"Naruto kau pilih saja yaa mana yang menurutmu cocok"

"Tapi Sakura-chan aku tidak tahu, kau saja yang pilihkan"

"Hahh~ baiklah"

Naruto sudah keluar dari fitting room dengan memakai pakaian yang bisa dibilang cukup keren, karena Sakura memilihkan baju yang memang sedang trend di Shibuya (Author bingung mau mendeskripsikan pakaiannya kayak apa XD), biarpun agak mahal tapi tidak apa-apa yang penting ia tidak malu berjalan dengan bocah pirang itu.

'BLUSH'

Wajah Sakura malah memerah melihat penampilan Naruto. Siapa sangka pemuda pirang itu bisa sangat keren, tidak kalah dengan anak-anak muda Tokyo.

"Err... Sakura-chan, apa kau tidak salah memilihkan pakaian untukku?" tanya sambil memegang kaosnya

"Kau terlihat sangat ker- maksudku kau sangat membaur...  
>Haha iya membaur" ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar<p>

'hampir saja tadi aku bilang dia keren, dia Tidak keren !' batinnya yang menolak perasaannya

"Ini..." ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan beberapa belanjaannya

"Apa ini?"

"Ini semua belanjaanku...  
>dan juga aku belikan beberapa pakaian ganti untukmu, baju lamamu itu taruh disini juga"<p>

Setelah itu mereka memilih untuk berkeliling Mall. Sakura masih berpikir bahwa Naruto itu benar-benar amnesia, jadi dia mengajak Naruto berkeliling dan memberitahu semuanya, mengajaknya bermain, karaoke, dan yang lainnya. Sudah seperti kencan saja.

Dan semua kesenangan hari itu pun memaksa mereka untuk melupakan waktu yang mulai larut. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan pulang daripada terlalu malam. Sakura benar-benar sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, Naruto bisa berubah menjadi seorang pria idaman Sakura kala itu, bukan pria menyebalkan yang aneh. Sudah hampir dekat dengan apartemen Sakura, seperti biasanya Sakura lebih memilih melewati gang yang bisa membawanya lebih cepat sampai apartemen. Mereka berjalan berdua seperti pasangan yang baru saja jadian, sambil terus berjalan Sakura menggandeng lengan kiri Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

'Hangat'

Itu yang Sakura rasakan berada didekat pemuda itu. Naruto terus memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang menurutnya sangat manis, apalagi daritadi Naruto melihat Sakura yang terus tersenyum. Pemuda pirang berhenti dia terdiam sejenak seperti merasakan ada bahaya mengancam, wajahnya mendadak sangat serius. Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto ? kita belum sam-  
>Akhhhh..."<p>

'Tak'

Sakura tiba-tiba menjerit saat Naruto menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan belanjaan yang tadi ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Sakura pun melirik ke arah pisau yang tadi terdengar menabrak tembok bangunan.

"Naruto ada apa ini?"

"Siapa disana!"

Lalu munculah beberapa orang dari belokkan gang.

"Na-naruto itu kan orang-orang yang kemarin" wajah Sakura mulai menunjukkan kecemasan

"Kalian mau apa?" seru Naruto

"Kami akan membuatmu membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan pada kami kemarin malam, bocah!"

Lalu para pria itu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggung mereka seperti, balok kayu, tongkay pemukul, pipa paralon, pisau, sendok & garpu -_-' .

"Naruto kita pergi saja, ini berbahaya"

"Kau tunggu disini Sakura-chan, akan kuatasi tikus-tikus gang ini" Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap para pria yang siap menyerang itu. Sakura sebenarnya sudah ingin pergi, tapi saat dia ingat kejadian kemarin saat Naruto menghabisi mereka dengan sangat mudah jadi dia putuskan untuk melihat dulu.

"Hiyaaa !" Para pria disana berlari sambil mengacungkan benda-benda yang mereka pegang.

Naruto dengan cepat menyatukan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk di tangan kanan dan di tangan kirinya seperti membentuk sebuah segel.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" dia berseru

'Poof'

Ada gumpalan asap disebelah kanan dan kiri Naruto dan saat asap itu menghilang...

"A-apa itu..." salah satu dari pria itu berhenti dan berseru

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat" seru pria lainnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Dia jadi 3... ini tidak mungkin"

"Mustahil! ini pasti suatu trik, kita jangan tertipu...  
>Serang!" seru pria yang paling depan di antara mereka<p>

Ketiga Naruto pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang siap menyerang, ketiganya mengeluarkan semacam pisau sebut saja Kunai. Ketiganya pun berlari ke arah para pria tersebut.

'Trank... Buagh... Duagh-Duagh... Trenk... Brakk...'

Sakura tidak berani melihat kejadian dihadapannya itu, dia lebih memilih menutup rapat kedua matanya.

'Poo-Poo-Poof'

Dan saat tidak terdengarnya lagi suara efek pertarungan itu, dia memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Yang dia lihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri sendiri sambil mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan para pria lainnya sudah jatuh tersungkur ke berbagai arah tanpa sadarkan diri. Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap Sakura yang sedang cengok.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku bisa mengatasi mereka semuda dengan mudah Hihihihi" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura.

'Apa benar dia seorang ninja, tapi itukan tidak mungkin'

"Kita pulang Sakura-chan" ucapnya Narutolagi yang langsung membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, sambil mengambil belanjaan mereka yang tergeletak, Sakura tidak banyak bicara hanya menurut saja.

"Hei... kuharap amnesiamu cepat sembuh, aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu" ujar gadis itu sambil kembali menggandeng lengan Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada secercah cahaya putih terang jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan tidur di ruang tamu?"

"Ini sudah cukup bagiku Sakura-chan...  
>Kau sudah sangat baik mau membiarkanku tinggal bersamamu"<p>

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, dia sendiri tidak tega membiarkan Naruto sendiri yang tidak tahu apa-apa di tengah kota Tokyo, dan lagi mungkin ini rasa terima kasihnya karena sudah menyelamatkannya dua kali juga untuk belanjaan gratisnya. Dia langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam Naruto"

:

:  
>:<p>

"Tsunade-shishou, sudah 3 hari Naruto tidak kembali dari lembah kematian, aku sangat khawatir"

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan?"

'Tok… Tok…'

"Masuk"

Masuklah seorang pria berambut gelap dikuncir mirip nanas kedalam ruangan itu.

"Shikamaru ada apa?" tanya wanita yang bergelar Godaime Hokage

"Apa Naruto belum kembali ?" dia malah balik bertanya

"Shikamaru apa kau tahu tentang Naruto?" sekarang giliran gadis berambut pink yang bertanya

"Begini..."

"APA!" seru semuanya terkecuali Shikamaru yang baru saja menceritakan alasan kepergian Naruto.

'Brakk'

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Tsunade yang sudah sangat marah sambil menggebrak mejanya

"Tadinya aku mau, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak menceritakkannya, tapi sekarang sudah 3 hari dia pergi...  
>Aku rasa ini mulai gawat" jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit malas<p>

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana Tsunade-shishou ?"

"Kita harus segera mengirim tim pencari...  
>Shizune"<p>

"Hai, aku mengerti" jawab wanita berambut pendek gelap dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dasar bocah itu, selalu saja bertindak sendirian!"

"Naruto-baka selalu gegabah" timpal Sakura

'aku harap kau tidak apa-apa Naruto'

:

:

:

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur.

'Sakura-chan sudah bangun, ini kan masih pagi sekali'

Setelah mengucek matanya sejenak pemuda itu langsung merubah posisi, menduduki sofa yang ia pakai untuk tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto, baguslah aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu...  
>tolong jaga rumah yaa"<p>

"Ehh Sakura-chan mau kemana?"

"Aku mau sekolah"

"Se-sekolah, dimana?"

"Tentu saja di sekolah, bagaimana kau ini"

"Sekolah, apa sama seperti akademi"

"Mungkin, sudah ya aku mau berangkat nanti bisa terlambat" ujarnya sambil mengambil tas selempangnya, padahal tidak mungkin hari ini ia terlambat karena hari ini ia ada jadwal piket jadi sengaja berangkat lebih awal.

"Aku ikut Sakura-chan"

"Ehh untuk apa, tidak boleh Naruto"

"Kenapa tidak boleh ?"

"Yaa tentu saja tidak boleh ikut, lagi pula kau bukan murid di sekolahku jadi tidak boleh seenaknya datang ke sekolah"

"Ya sudah aku masuk sekolah dengan Sakura-chan saja, aku akan terus bersama Sakura-chan...  
>karena aku adalah Shinobi yang akan melindungi Sakura-chan dengan nyawaku sendiri" ucapnya percaya diri sambil menunjukkan cengiran ala rubah.<p>

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang, rasanya sudah tidak mungkin untuk menghentikannya, sesaat kemudian Sakura tersenyum.

"Hahhh~ sepertinya percuma saja mencegahmu...  
>baiklah kau boleh ikut tapi kau harus mandi dulu sampai sampai bersih dan wangi"<p>

"Akhh benarkah, baiklah Sakura-chan"

"Ya sudah cepat sana"

Naruto langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi dengan senang.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk sarapan ya Naruto"

'Aku harus cepat'

Sakura langsung keluar dari apartemennya, berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari Naruto, sampai di jalan raya dia langsung berjalan menuju halte bersiap menunggu bis yang selalu ia naiki tiap ia berangkat sekolah.

"Ahh itu dia"

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam bis yang baru saja berhenti di depannya.

"Sekarang tidak mungkin dia bisa mengikutiku"

Sakura terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri di dalam bis yang tengah melaju sampai akhirnya bis tersebut berhenti tepat di depan sekolahnya. Sakura pun langsung turun dari bis tersebut setelah selesai membayar.

"Kyaaaaa~"

Alangkah terkejutnya gadis berambut pink itu, tepat saat Sakura turun dari bis dihadapannya sudah berdiri sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi selama sehari terakhir ini. Ya Naruto.

"B-ba-bagai-mana kau bisa sampai kesini, kau mengikutiku?"

"Tentu saja, tidak sulit mengikuti kereta besar yang kau taiki itu"

"Itu BIS! Yang penting untuk apa kau kesini, ini bukan tempat yang bisa kau datangin begitu saja"

"Sudah kubilangkan aku akan bersama Sakura-chan untuk melindungi Sakura-chan kalau ada bahaya mengancam nyawamu"

Sakura menepuk dahinya, ternyata bocah ini selain menyebalkan, tengil, juga gila. Mereka terus berdebat seperti itu sudah seperti pasangan kekasih yang bertengkar karena kencan yang buruk. Sebenarnya Sakura paling malas melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan yang bisa memancing perhatian orang apalagi berdebat tidak jelas, tapi karena sekarang masih sangat pagi dan sekolah masih belum ramai jdi tidak masalah.

"Ehemm"

Mereka berdua berhenti dan coba menoleh ke arah suara deheman tadi

"Tsunade-sama" ucap Sakura sambil mebungkukkan badan

"Akhh Baa-san!" seru Naruto

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengenal kepala sekolahnya ini padahal setahu Sakura bocah ini tidak ingat keluarganya sendiri.

"Ekhh kau yang kemarin, sedang apa disini?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum ramah pada Naruto

"Mengantar Sakura-chan" jawabnya dengan riang

"Sakura?" Tsunade langsung menatap Sakura

"Sebenarnya dia ini-"

"Lalu kenapa Baa-san bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang langsung memotong kalimat Sakura

"Aku kepala sekolah disini" ucapnya, Naruto hanya manggut-manggut entah mengerti atau tidak

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak sekolah?" tambahnya lagi

"Itu... aku tidak sekolah"

"Sebenarnya dia-"

"Tidak sekolah ?" sekarang giliran Tsunade yang memotong kalimat Sakura

"Apa kau putus sekolah ? dimana orang tuamu ?" tanya Tsunade

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto singkat

"Sudah putus sekolah, kau juga sebatang kara... kasihan sekali nasibmu, bagaimana kalau aku sekolahkan di sekolahku ?"

"APA!" Sakura benar-benar panik saat mendengar Tsunade berkata demikian

"Apa nanti aku bisa bersama Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Itu bisa ku atur"

"Ta-tapi Tsunade-sama dia ini-"

"Baiklah aku mau, dattebayo" ucap Naruto sangat bersemangat yang lagi-lagi memotong kalimat Sakura

"APAAAA~...?  
>TIDAKKK~...!"<p>

**To Be Continued**

Semoga chapter ini udah agak panjang dari sebelumnya, maaf ya Narutonya belom masuk sekolah tapi chapter depan pasti. Mohon reviewnya, terutama kritik dan sarannya bagi para reader agar chapter depan bisa lebih baik lagi.

Author's Note : **Jikuukan Idou** kan jutsu Tobi yang bisa menyerap lawannya ke dalam mata Sharingannya, atapi aku ubah versinya menjadi Ninjutsu yang seperti ditembakkan, dan akan mengirim lawannya ke dimensi lain (dalam kasus ini Naruto yang terlempar ke Tokyo)


End file.
